


Waking Up Next to You

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kinktober, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Multi, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Eddie loves every morning he wakes up with Flash in his arms and Venom wrapped around them. To his delight, that's been just about every morning for the past several months.(Kinktober Day 29: Sleepy Sex)





	Waking Up Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> Just some gentle fluff and feels, thanks to Amaronith for many of these ideas about mornings in the Brock-Thompson apartment.

Eddie liked Thursdays. 

Thursdays he didn’t have lecture until eleven, though he’d head over to ESU at about nine because he was always, always,  _ always _ punctual. He would meet with a couple of his classmates for coffee and hash out a few things before lecture started. But for now, he could stay in bed a little while longer, wrapped around the man he’d shared home and bed with for over a year and a half now, his symbiote partner a mess of tentacles between them and the sheets. The symbiote didn’t sleep - didn’t need to - but it took time to relax as Eddie and Flash slept. 

It was difficult for Eddie to not get up after four hours of sleep. There was always  _ something _ to be done, but if Flash was dead asleep and practically tangled up in him, well - it would be rude to wake him, wouldn’t it? So even if he couldn’t fall back asleep, Eddie would stay spooned up against Flash and listen to his breathing; keep a hand on his chest to feel his pulse. Sometimes, the symbiote would settle over his hand and wrap tendrils between his fingers, feeling the steady drums of Flash’s heart and Eddie’s pulse in his wrist. 

The best was when it was winter and the sun stayed below the horizon until later in the morning, a slight chill in the air despite good insulation and warm blankets. Eddie didn’t mind - he ran a little warm, and Flash a little cold, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the way Flash snuggled a little closer if the blankets got shifted. It just gave him another excuse to hold him close, run his hands down the expanse of the veteran’s torso, to the trail of hair below his navel. Usually he just grinned to himself, relishing memories of a night or so ago, but sometimes Flash would rock back against him with a soft noise. 

If Flash woke up hard, the symbiote might send tendrils down to gently tease him, and Eddie would scold his other without much conviction. Other times, Eddie himself would find his cock nestled against Flash’s ass, the friction having created an unconscious reaction. Flash always woke up a little goofy before coffee and would try to hook his thigh around Eddie’s; pull him in if Flash was still slick from the night before. Usually Eddie wouldn’t oblige. 

But on rare occasion, with enough restless stirring from his other, Eddie would sink inside, moving with small, gentle thrusts, sucking on the back of Flash’s neck, breathing in his scent, moving slow in the morning hours. They’d both need to get up before the work day started, shower and share breakfast like normal folks rather than a disabled veteran, a disgraced journalist-turned-antihero, and a tentacled alien that had shared bodies with both of them.

An odd trio, indeed… but Eddie found he didn’t mind waking up with them day after day. Especially Thursdays, when he could sleep in.


End file.
